Silence
by Lindsey Taylor
Summary: Captain Janeway is critically injured on an away mission...please R & R Parts four and five now up!!!
1. Default Chapter

Silence  
  
Captain Janeway, Tom and Tuvok left at 0600 hours for an away mission. Everything went smoothly on Voyager but the shuttle wasn't as lucky.  
  
Tuvok- Captain, I'm picking up a ship on sensors.  
  
Janeway- Who?  
  
Tuvok- It appears to be a species from this region. They are powering weapons.  
  
Janeway- Evasive maneuvers Mr. Paris!  
  
The flyer rocks with heavy phasar fire.  
  
Tuvok- Our weapons will not penetrate their shielding.  
  
Tom- Warp engines are offline!  
  
Janeway- Tuvok can we get through with a torpedo?  
  
Tuvok- No, Their shields are too strong.  
  
Tom- Shields down to 57% captain!  
  
The Enemy vessel fired a high yield torpedo, it is a direct hit and Janeway's consol explodes throwing her from her seat onto the other consol. Tuvok runs to her and scans her, she's unconscious and there is nothing he can do. He carries her into the back, lying her gently down on the floor. He thought she might fall off the bio bed if he put her there. Meanwhile Tom is having trouble avoiding their heavy fire when he sees a weakness in the rotating frequency band of their shield grid.  
  
Tom- Tuvok! I need you at tactical!  
  
Tuvok- What is it Mr. Paris.  
  
Tom- I believe I've found a weakness in their shields.  
  
Tuvok- I'm listening.  
  
Tom- If you fire a proton torpedo as their shields re-modulate it can penetrate them! Tuvok- (Impatiently) How?  
  
Tom- Just before they change frequencies there is a space of 2.5 seconds where the frequency matches the frequency of our proton torpedoes. So they would go right through.  
  
Tuvok- I'm prepared to launch the torpedo.  
  
Tom- Wait.Fire! Ha, ha I knew we could do it!  
  
Tuvok- Mr. Paris need I remind you the captain is critically injured. We must return to Voyager as soon as possible. I will begin repairs on the engines, you will send a distress signal to the ship and give them our coordinates. You will then assist me with repairs.  
  
Tom- Yes Sir! Delta Flyer to Voyager do you read! Delta Flyer to Voyager do you read! Come in Voyager!  
  
Chakotay- We hear you Tom what is it?  
  
Tom- The captain has been critically injured.  
  
Chakotay starred at the screen in front of him, he stopped listening to Tom. All he could think about was if he'd heard correctly. Did he just say the Captain was injured? Was she dying? A million thoughts and concerns ran through his head. He interrupted Tom, who was still speaking.  
  
Chakotay- Send us your coordinates we'll be there shortly.  
  
Tom- Have you been listening at all? I just sent them sir.  
  
Chakotay- (Confused) You did?  
  
Tom- (Looking at Harry) Yes, and Harry has them.  
  
Chakotay- We're on our way. Chakotay out. Chakotay to the doctor.  
  
Doctor- Yes?  
  
Chakotay- The shuttle was attacked and the Captain is critically injured. When we tractor them in I'll beam her to Sickbay.  
  
Doctor- Understood.  
  
A few minutes later. Harry- I have them on sensors, three life signs, one is very weak.  
  
Chakotay turns on a dime and heads for the turbo lift.  
  
Chakotay- Tractor them in and beam the Captain to sickbay. I'm heading there now.  
  
He got into the turbo lift and when it stopped he hit the deck running. As he went through the doors they couldn't open fast enough. She was lying on the floor and the doctor knelt at her side to begin examining her.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn.  
  
Doctor- We need to get her onto the surgical bed.  
  
The Doctor went to get some equipment and Chakotay leaned down to pick her up. Her head fell back and stray tears ran down his cheeks. He set her on the bed and when the doctor returned he left. He went to his quarters and collapsed on the couch, he was crying harder now, scared that he would loose her forever. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he still needed to say.  
  
More to come. 


	2. In Sickness And In Health

In Sickness And In Health  
  
  
  
Doctor- Doctor to Commander Chakotay.  
  
Chakotay- (Standing abruptly) Yes, What is it?  
  
Doctor- Please report to Sickbay.  
  
Chakotay- On my way!  
  
Chakotay ran from his quarters to Sickbay, the doors couldn't open fast enough.  
  
Chakotay- What is it? What's wrong with her?  
  
Doctor- (Calmly) She has a ruptured liver, a perforated lung, internal bleeding, a skull fracture, burns, a broken shoulder, leg and ribs, and finally spinal chord trauma.  
  
Chakotay- (Looking at her pale face) Oh my god Kathryn.  
  
Doctor- It will be a long road to recovery but she will recover. I will be performing surgery within the hour; I thought you might like to be here.  
  
Chakotay- Yes I would Doctor, Thank You.  
  
Doctor- She is has a strong will, she'll pull through.  
  
Chakotay was too choked up to answer; he nodded and starred at her white face. There was so much he still needed to tell her. The surgery takes two hours, and the doctor sent Chakotay back to his quarters when they finished. Reluctantly he goes but he tossed and turned in bed for some time. He decided to go back to Sickbay and sleep next to her. He gathered a blanket and headed for Sickbay. The doctor didn't hear him come in so Chakotay laid down and fell right asleep knowing he was near her. Moments later the doctor emerged and when he saw Chakotay asleep next to her he smiled and continued his tests. During the night Kathryn's condition got worse.  
  
Doctor- Chakotay! Wake up!  
  
Chakotay- What's wrong Doctor? Doctor- I'm not sure. Doctor to Tom Paris, report to Sickbay immediately. Hand me 3cc of Annaprovaline.  
  
Chakotay- (handing him the hypo spray) What's wrong with her?  
  
Doctor- Her life signs are deteriorating.  
  
Tom- (entering the medical bay) What's happening Doc?  
  
Doctor- She's Dying! Tom cortical stimulator! Initiate a 5 second burst. Now! Again! Again!  
  
Chakotay- Doctor, do something!  
  
Doctor- I am doing something! Tom, 2cc Cordrasine. Her Life signs are stabilizing.  
  
Tom and the doctor go into the office and discuss her condition and to look over the rest of the test results. Chakotay approaches the bed and strokes her hair softly.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn Hang on.  
  
Tom- Chakotay, we need you.  
  
Chakotay- Yes, did you find something?  
  
Doctor- Yes, we did. (Looks at Tom) She needs a blood transfusion.  
  
Chakotay- Alright, well, I'm the same blood type.  
  
Doctor- Tom, get the equipment.  
  
An hour after the transfusion Kathryn's condition was improving. Tom left to get some sleep since he wasn't needed. The doctor was in his office going over all the information. Chakotay got up from the bed he was on and walked up to her. He starred at her for a minute, thinking about their time together on New Earth. When she thought there was someone in the woods and she was in that towel. He remembered her face when she realized he was starring at her. As he looked at her face now, it looked porcelain it was so white. He touched her hair it was dirty and knotted. He took her hand and held it close to his heart. The doctor came out of his office when he saw Chakotay holding her hand he realized their love for each other. He approached slowly.  
  
Doctor- I can wake her now, if you like.  
  
Chakotay- Yes  
  
Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and Chakotay clung tightly to her hand. A stray tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Janeway- Chakotay you're crying.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn I thought I lost you.  
  
Janeway- How long have you been holding my hand?  
  
Chakotay- Just a few minutes.  
  
Janeway- (Smiles and looks at the doctor) What happened?  
  
Doctor- All you need to know is it will be a while before you can command this ship from anywhere but a bed.  
  
Kathryn looks disappointed and closes her eyes. As she does Chakotay puts his hand gently on her head and kisses her mouth, her eyes flutter open.  
  
Chakotay- We'll get through this together Kathryn.  
  
All she can do is look at him and smile but she know he will take care of her in sickness and in health.  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come. 


	3. My Love, My Slave

My Love, My Slave  
  
Chakotay was visiting Kathryn two and three times a day. Although she was still in Sickbay, and hating every minute of it, she was doing better. She had gotten used to his touch and kisses and although she wouldn't admit it she liked them and looked forward to them too. She was overjoyed when the doctor told them she could go.  
  
Doctor- Captain you are well enough to return to your quarters, however someone will have to stay with you at all times. You will be on full bed rest.  
  
Janeway- At least I'll be out of here.  
  
Doctor- I'm so glad, you don't know what it's been like commander, she.  
  
Chakotay- (cutting him off) Thank you Doctor, I think the captain and I will be going now.  
  
Doctor- Please do (He looks at Kathryn, she smirks)  
  
She was still uneasy on her feet so she was leaning on Chakotay heavily, she wouldn't let him carry her. Everyone they passed smiled and said "hello". When they reached her quarters he helped her onto the couch and said something that surprised her.  
  
Janeway- I guess I'll ask B'Elanna to stay here for a little while.  
  
Chakotay- No, I'll stay here with you Kathryn.  
  
Janeway- Commander I.  
  
Chakotay- (Cutting her off) Ever since New Earth you won't let me get close to you, why?  
  
Janeway- Command protocol won't.  
  
Chakotay- (Cutting her off again) We are 70,000 light years from Starfleet, forget protocol!  
  
He sighs, sits next to her and puts his hand on her knee.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn, there's an ancient saying among my people.  
  
Janeway- (placing her index finger over his mouth) No sayings and no stories. (She kisses him softly on the mouth and pulls back) Janeway to Tuvok.  
  
Tuvok- Tuvok here Captain.  
  
Janeway- I'm putting you in charge of the ship.  
  
Tuvok- What about Commander Chakotay?  
  
Janeway- He will be staying with me, until I'm ready to return to duty, is that understood.  
  
Tuvok- Yes Captain.  
  
Janeway- If there are any problems contact Chakotay. Janeway out.  
  
Chakotay- That was easy.  
  
Janeway- Yes, Okay slave I would like to go to my bedroom now.  
  
Chakotay- Easily arranged your majesty.  
  
The two share a laugh as Chakotay sweeps her off the couch and carries her into the bedroom. 


	4. Suspicions

Suspicions  
  
Kathryn Janeway was improving quicker than the doctor had anticipated. Chakotay had basically moved in with her because she always needed him for something, and he liked it. He enjoyed answering her every call while she was in this weakened state. He found himself sneaking peeks at her and staring more and more often. Slowly he was falling more and more in love with her. He slept on the couch, which he moved into her bedroom. He hadn't been on duty in a little over month and a half. He tried, at her bequest, to return to duty part time. By the time he reached the bridge she needed a drink of coffee, but when he got there she told him she just missed him and she used the coffee to get him to come back. During the day they had plenty of time to joke and play around, but she had to report to the Doctor three times a week. Chakotay had to practically drag her to the medical bay and most of the time she just enjoyed him holding her and carrying her all the way to the medical bay. He, of course, knew this and enjoyed every minute of it. The crew was enjoying the situation as well, the captain and the first officer living together, spending every minute of every day together, and flirting uncontrollably. The ringleader was Tom Paris and he was always spreading rumors. Tuvok ate with Kathryn and Chakotay every Friday night and updated them on ships systems and the rumors. Kathryn enjoyed those long dinners and talks with Tuvok and Chakotay, many times she found Toms little white lies amusing but there were a few that were true. About a month after Chakotay moved in Tom told everyone they had fallen in love with each other. When Tuvok said that Kathryn stopped eating and her hands began to tremble, she turned beat red and felt Chakotay's eyes starring at her. Tuvok was oblivious, but she knew Chakotay knew she had fallen in love with him. From that moment on Chakotay knew she returned his love and he was waiting for her confess it. She did not however tell him or plan to tell him, until she was awakened in the middle of the night. She heard Chakotay call out for her as he did so many nights on New Earth. She turned and looked at him, he was in a cold sweat and he was shaking. She remembered New Earth and how she decided never to go to him because she was scared of what might happen. This was different though she could see him suffering and she rose slowly from her bed and knelt next to him. She ran her fingers softly through his hair and placed her other hand in his.  
  
Janeway- Chakotay. Everything's fine I'm here.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn! Oh god I. I.  
  
Janeway- Shhhh. It's Okay I won't go anywhere.  
  
She placed her hand on his cheek, smiled and kissed him on the mouth. He reached around her neck and pulled her closer. They fell asleep in each other's arms. When Chakotay woke up the next morning he was stunned that she was still lying there. He hugged her tighter and kissed her shoulder softly. She stirred and turned to face him. He was sure she would say she couldn't and give him some lame excuse. She didn't, instead she kissed him.  
  
Janeway- I love you Chakotay. I love waking up in your arms.  
  
Chakotay- I love holding you.  
  
They lay there and talked for a few minutes before rising and putting on their robes. They went into the living room and Kathryn started replicating in her corner.  
  
Janeway- I'm sorry for all those times I turned you away.  
  
Chakotay- I wasn't going to let you turn me away for much longer anyway.  
  
Janeway- Really?  
  
Chakotay- Really. I was going to corner you like this (he nudges her into the corner until her back is up against the wall) and kiss you, like this (he takes her by the waist and pulls her close to him, and kisses her)  
  
Janeway- That would have worked.  
  
Chakotay- That's good to know.  
  
Janeway- I don't know how I lasted 5 years.  
  
Chakotay- You were stubborn.  
  
Janeway- I still am.  
  
Chakotay- True.  
  
Chakotay leaned in for another kiss but she put her finger to his lips and walked towards the couch away from him. He chased her and threw her on the couch and then jumped on top of her. He kissed her frantically wanting more of her by the second. She returned his urgency; she had not been touched or loved in close to 6 years now. The next few minutes flew by at warp speed, but soon Chakotay stopped. Kathryn knew why but she asked anyway.  
  
Janeway- What is it Chakotay?  
  
Chakotay- I just want to make sure that you are positive this is want you want.  
  
Janeway- Yes, Chakotay, I want us to be together. Hell, we may be on this ship for a long time.  
  
Chakotay- Okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come. 


	5. After All

After All  
  
Since that morning things were different between the commander and the captain. The doctor was the first to notice at her appointment that morning.  
  
Janeway- Hello Doctor!  
  
Doctor- We're in a good mood this morning.  
  
Chakotay- Yes, I'm going to check on the bridge and engineering while you're here call me when you're done.  
  
Janeway- Okay. (He leaves)  
  
Doctor- So, how have you been feeling?  
  
Janeway- Better and better.  
  
Doctor- Captain, how did you get these bite marks on your neck.  
  
Janeway- Is that relevant?  
  
Doctor- Are you and the commander.  
  
Janeway- Doctor! Get back to the exam!  
  
Doctor- I'm sorry Captain. If I may say so, it may not be a good idea to engage in intimate relations while you're still recovering.  
  
Janeway- (Agitated) Doctor.  
  
Doctor- Okay. I understand. Well as far as I can tell you're fine. Oh, one more thing.  
  
Janeway- Yes?  
  
Doctor- If you would like an injection when you recover.  
  
Janeway- Injection? For what?  
  
Doctor- Birth Control.  
  
Janeway- Computer deactivate Emergency Medical Hologram! Janeway to Chakotay.  
  
Chakotay- Chakotay here.  
  
Janeway- The doctor has finished.  
  
Chakotay- I'll be right there.  
  
Janeway- Okay I'll meet you in the turbo lift. Janeway out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay met in the turbo lift and went back to her quarters she was tired already but she still had time to yell at Chakotay.  
  
Janeway- Why did you bite me?  
  
Chakotay- I don't know.  
  
Janeway- Well the doctor does!  
  
Chakotay- How did he see it?  
  
Janeway- He was examining me! Tom will know in a few hours and then the entire ship will know.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn, give the doctor a little more credit than that! He respects doctor- patient confidentiality. At least you weren't disrespectful to him. I mean it isn't like you deactivated him. (Kathryn looks down) You didn't.  
  
Janeway- I did.  
  
Chakotay- Why would you do something like that?  
  
Janeway- He told me that when I was feeling better he could give me a birth control injection!  
  
Chakotay- That might be something you want to look in to.  
  
Janeway- What! Excuse me! Did you just say that I should?  
  
Chakotay- At some point in the near future.  
  
Janeway- In the near future?  
  
Chakotay- Yes. Why not?  
  
Janeway- Well, I wasn't planning on having children.  
  
Chakotay- Exactly why you should go ahead and get the injection.  
  
Janeway- I can't believe I deactivated the doctor.  
  
Chakotay- (laughs) He can be annoying, I probably would have done the same thing. I'm sorry.  
  
Janeway- That's alright, I know the crew won't notice. At least I hope they won't.  
  
Later that evening Tuvok came over for his usual Friday night dinner. After eating they all sat on the couch and caught up on ship issues.  
  
Tuvok- I am sorry to see you have been injured Captain.  
  
Janeway- Injured?  
  
Tuvok- Yes, the mark on your neck.  
  
Janeway- (covering the mark with her hand uneasily) Yes, I cut myself.  
  
Tuvok- Did you see the Doctor?  
  
Janeway- Yes, he said it wasn't serious.  
  
Tuvok- I am glad. The crew is still speculating that you and the commander are involved. This is, of course what an immature child does. However, I believe their suspicions are relevant.  
  
Janeway- Tuvok?  
  
Tuvok- I have been acutely aware of a romantic attraction between you. I did not mention this before because it wouldn't have been proper.  
  
Janeway- And what exactly makes this proper?  
  
Tuvok- I believe the attraction has become an obvious infatuation. I believe this is the precedent for the rumor.  
  
Janeway- I will be honest with you.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn?  
  
Janeway- Chakotay and I have fallen in love during the last few months.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn!  
  
Janeway- It's Ok Chakotay. This won't go any further than this room I'm sure.  
  
Tuvok- You are correct. I do not believe in "backstabbing". (Janeway and Chakotay laugh) Something I learned Mr. Paris.  
  
Chakotay- You certainly learned from the best.  
  
Janeway- I agree.  
  
Tuvok- I have the early shift this morning, I must not neglect my responsibilities. I am pleased you have finally released your affections for one another.  
  
Janeway- Thank you Tuvok. We will talk soon I should be able to return to my duties within the next week or so.  
  
Tuvok- I am glad. Commander. (Tuvok nods and leaves)  
  
Chakotay- I love you Kathryn.  
  
Janeway- Yes, I love you too.  
  
Should I write another chapter??? 


End file.
